Sick of You
by MissFiirelight
Summary: Después de que Sawamura entendiera lo de su orientación sexual le pide una cita al culpable de sus noches de trasueño rezando por que las cosas al final saliera mejor de lo que el suponía que iban a salir. Un Sawamura tímido y un poco sincero Miyuki. También participa mucho Kuramochi que hace el papel de un buen hermano mayor.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 01 Veracidad.**

Los últimos días el equipo había visto a Sawamura un poco distante y reprimido, sin gritar todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos. No era propio del muchacho estar quieto más de 5 segundos en un mismo lugar así que como buen senpai Kuramochi decidió hablar amablemente con él.

- ¿QUE COÑO TE PASA? ¿AH? HAS ESTADO MUY DESANIMADO, ME ENFERMA, VOMITA LO QUE SEA QUE TENGAS QUE DECIR – gritaba con enojo mientras le hacia una llave al de primer año quien gritaba con ahogo.

Después de deshacer la llave Sawamura se sentó en el piso frente al de pelo verde y respirando por la boca, cuando por fin se calmo y recupero el aliento alzo la vista y miro a su senpai quien tenía una mueca de enojo. Suspiro y se sonrojo ante aquello que tendría que decir.

- Yo… Creo… Que soy gay – respondió entre murmuros y desviando la mirada, agradeció que solo estuvieran ellos dos, no se sentiría bien diciéndoselo a alguien más.

Kuramochi parpadeo un par de veces y se quedo en silencio. En ese instante la puerta sonó un par de veces y entro el mayor de los Kominato.

- ¿Qué con esta atmosfera? – pregunto el peli rosa al ver que ninguno de los dos hablaba.

El de segundo año volteo a verlo, con desinterés señalo a Sawamura con el dedo y dijo:

- Es gay -

Sawamura sonrojo aun mas, miro el piso y apretó los dientes. Sentía que en cualquier momento sus senpais le gritarían. Kominato movió la cabeza a los lados con pereza y se acerco hacia donde estaban los chicos sentados, se paro entre los dos y finalmente se dejo caer sobre las piernas del peli verde.

- Bienvenido al club – dijo como si nada. Al escuchar eso Eijun alzo la vista de un solo golpe y vio la escena que tenia a menos de medio metro frente a él. Ryousuke estaba sentado en el piso y Kuramochi había acomodado las piernas a los lados del más pequeño mientras miraba disimuladamente el techo con un leve sonrojo sobre los pómulos.

- Pero, ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? – pregunto el de segundo año cuando la vergüenza se le comenzó a desvanecer del cuerpo.

- Es cierto… Alguien te tiene que gustar para que te hayas dado cuenta – continuo el peli rosa quien cada vez se ponía más cómodo usando al peli verde como almohadón.

Sawamura abrió la boca pero nada salió de su boca, el sonrojo le pintaba toda la cara hasta las orejas, Kuramochi no pudo hacer mas nada más que reír.

- Es Miyuki –

- Definitivamente es Miyuki –

Sawamura hizo un sonido inentendible y dejo que su cabeza callera, ¿tan transparente era?

- Deberías decirle – hablo Kominato mientras se levantaba – Miyuki parece ser el tipo de persona que no juzga a otros por sus debilidades – Se termino de levantar y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida – Bueno, eso es lo que yo percibo – y finalmente salió de la habitación.

Cuando el de tercer año se termino de retirar de la habitación esta se quedo en silencio de nuevo hasta que Kuramochi suspiro sonoramente y se levanto del golpe.

- Solo di todo lo que piensas como siempre, nunca te ha salido mal después de todo – y tras decir aquello se lanzo a su cama intentado dormir mientras Eijun seguía intentado sacar el calor del sonrojo de su rostro.

- Y-Yo… Ire a comprarme algo de beber – anuncio mientras se ponía de pie y prácticamente salía corriendo fuera de la habitación. Camino hacia el callejón en donde estaba la máquina de refrescos y se busco dinero para comprarse algo que le enfriarse la cabeza. Mas solo pudo ingresar el dinero en la maquina ya que una voz le llamo la atención.

- ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? – Le interrumpieron haciendo que sus músculos se tensaran – Tenemos practica mañana a primer hora, ya vete a dormir –

El de primer año reconoció a perfección la voz, volteo con lentitud y observo al cátcher de segundo año quien sonreía como siempre.

- Miyuki-senpai… Yo… - trago en seco, era un buen momento ¿No? - Hay algo que quiero decirle - …

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 02 Petulancia.**

- Disculpa, ¿repites eso último? – Miyuki frunció el seño, quizás tenia sucio los oídos y por eso no había escuchado bien que el pitcher de primer año le estaba prácticamente gritando en la cara.

- Te digo que me gustas y que quiero que tengamos una cita – Sawamura volvió a repetir todo tal cual lo había dicho la primera vez, se veía agitado pero no de una forma que pudiera preocupar a alguien ajeno.

_Quien lo diría, escuche bien_.

Por alguna razón a Sawamura se le salieron todos los nervios que llevaba encima desde que había hablado con Kuramochi, y Kazuya se veía bastante tranquilo para la situación en la que se encontraba.

- Unmm… no gracias – el de lentes dijo con desinterés y usando un tono como si todo lo que el menor le hubiera dicho hubiera sido un chiste.

- ¿JA? ¿Por qué no? – volvió a gritar.

- No tengo interés en salir con alguien tan idiota como tu – se rio y Sawamura sonrojo.

Miyuki había empezado a caminar pero al no escuchar respuesta de parte del menor se volteo y lo busco con la mirada. Sawamura estaba parado aun ahí, con los puños apretados y mirando fijamente el suelo, desde la perspectiva de donde estaba el de segundo año el moreno parecía que estaba haciendo una mala mueca, esa que hacen los niños pequeños cuando intentan retener las lagrimas. Suspiro.

_Genial, sentimientos de culpa vengan a mí_.

- 6 horas – dijo de repente – Si salgo contigo en una cita por 6 horas desistirás de esos absurdos pensamientos, ¿de acuerdo? –

_No son absurdos pensamientos, idiota Kazuya idiota_.

Sawamura apretó los parpados con fuerza para alejar los pensamientos y concentrarse en la oportunidad que el cátcher le estaba regalando.

- ¿Y puedo pedir lo que yo quiera en la cita? – Eijun había levantado el rostro a medias y miraba fijamente al mayor aun sin quitar la mueca de niño pequeño de la cara.

El corazón del de segundo año dio un pequeño vuelco.

- No doy besos en la primera cita –

- NO IBA A PEDIRTE UNO – le grito sonrojado y Miyuki rio a carcajadas.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. El sábado después de almuerzo, podemos tomar el tren e ir a donde tú quieras. Ahora vete a dormir o no podrás despertar mañana – le regaño aun sin quitar la sonrisa de la cara, Sawamura contesto de forma animada y salió prácticamente corriendo hacia su habitación.

El moreno suspiro, en que lio se había metido. En ese instante vio la maquina y noto que tenia marcado suficiente dinero como para un refresco, fue entonces que cayó en cuenta que Sawamura había corrido sin tomar lo que había ido a buscar.

Carcajeo de nuevo.

_Sí que es un idiota_. Pensó y apretó el botón de la máquina para tomar una cola, ya después le devolvería el favor al menor, y sin pensar nada más se fue a su habitación la cual probablemente aun debía de estar invadida por los de tercer año…

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 03 Listos o no.**

Sawamura entro a su habitación sin cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido, ya Masuko había vuelto al cuarto y estaba totalmente dormido sobre su cama, mientras Kuramochi seguía despierto leyendo una revista de deporte.

- ¿Cómo salió todo? – pregunto sin alzar la vista de la revista.

Eijun cerró la puerta y respiro con cansancio, después de todo había corrido desde el callejón hasta la puerta sin detenerse, después de un par de segundo se apoyo en la puerta y se dejo caer al suelo.

- Dijo que tendría una cita conmigo – murmuro lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el peli verde lo escuchara, en ese instante Kuramochi alzo la vista de la revista y volteo a ver a su compañero de habitación.

- Bien por ti, ¿No? – Sawamura sonrojo y se tapo la cara con las manos.

_Voy a ir a una cita con Miyuki Kazuya_.

- Deja de hacerte el idiota, hora de dormir – le regaño Kuramochi mientras lo pateaba para que dejara la posición que había adaptado y se fuera a su cama.

Esa noche Sawamura no pudo pegar un ojo hasta que fueron las 2:30 de la mañana cuando su mente ya estaba fatigada de darle vueltas y vueltas al mismo tema.

Los días pasaron como si nada, Miyuki no parecía alterado por la declaración del menor, y por lo visto los nervios de Eijun solo atacaban cuando estaba solo. Así pasaron los días hasta que por fin llego el sábado.

Hay estaba Eijun, acostado sobre su cama, mirando la nada, tieso como roca.

- Levántate de una buena vez – le grito Kuramochi mientras lo jalaba para que callera al suelo – Es hora de la práctica, no llegues tarde – gruño mientras salía de la habitación.

El golpe había ayudado a Sawamura a entrar a la realidad y espabilar, se levanto del suelo y se cambio de ropa listo para la práctica.

Después de trotar y hacer un sinfín de ejercicios que matarían a alguien normal al fin le tocaba a Sawamura hacer un par de lanzamientos, sin embargo al ver como Kazuya se iba acercando hacia el entro en pánico y le pido a gritos a Miyauchi que atrapara para el dejando a Miyuki congelado en pleno caminar.

El moreno actuó un poco rígido el resto de la mañana llamando a lo lejos la atención del de lentes quien intentaba no prestarle mucha atención.

Por fin la práctica matutina había terminado, con cansancio todos los del equipo fueron al comedor y se sirvieron algo de comer.

- Eijun-kun, ¿estás bien? – Haruichi se acerco un poco a él al ver como este apenas y si había tocado su comida.

- Y-Y-Y-Yo estoy perfectamente – prácticamente grito mientras le temblaba todo el cuerpo como una maraca.

- Si tú lo dices – susurro el peli rosa mientras aguantaba una risita, no le pareció correcto insistir demasiado.

A lo que termino de comer el moreno camino con apuro hacia su habitación mas sin embargo fue interceptado por Kazuya quien parecía que lo estuviera esperando. El cuerpo del menor se tenso de inmediato, no estaba psicológicamente preparado para estar a solas con él. No aun.

- Estas muy tenso – dijo el cátcher mientras le golpeaba el hombro derecho al otro - ¿Ya te arrepentiste? – le sonrió y se acerco bastante.

- NO ME HE ARREPENTIDO DE NADA – le grito en la cara.

- Bien, bien, no me grites en el oído – se quejo sin quitar la sonrisa de la cara – Iré a bañarme, te espero en la entrada de los dormitorios – y al decir eso se fue caminando dejando a Sawamura sonrojando y con la cabeza en las nubes.

Cuando por fin reacciono corrió a su habitación y busco que ponerse, espero unos 15 minutos para no tener que toparse de nuevo con el cátcher y fue a los baños a arreglarse para su cita...

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 04 La cita Parte I. En el tren.**

Después de un par de minutos Sawamura por fin se sintió satisfecho con su presencia, se había vestido con unos jean negro, una franelilla blanca, una camisa a cuadros rojos y un par de gomas negras. Respiro con lentitud intentando calmarse, había llegado la hora, probablemente Kazuya ya lo estaba esperando, tomo su cartera y su celular, se lo guardo en los bolsillos del pantalón y salió de su habitación.

Un par de pasos fueron necesarios para encontrarse con el cátcher en la entrada, este vestía unos jean y un suéter rojo, no estaba vestido muy arreglado, pero por alguna razón se veía bastante bien.

- Pensé que llegarías nunca – le sonrió y Sawamura sonrojo.

- Cállate – alzo la voz pero de inmediato se quedo en silencio mirando el suelo, estaba bastante nervioso.

- Vamos, caminemos – dijo el mayor con un tono bastante tranquilo mientras presionaba unos bonotes de su reloj. El pitcher no pudo hacer más que respirar hondo y seguirlo hasta la parada del tren – Por cierto, ¿ya pensante en que vamos a hacer? – pregunto mientras hacían la cola para pedir los tickets.

- Y-Yo tenía pensado, ver una película – hablo con calma y mirando el piso.

_Bastante simple. Bueno, es un idiota, no creo que pueda pensar algo por más de 10 segundos sin fatigarse_.

- Me parece bien – dijo sin más y compro tickets que los llevaran a la plaza donde estaba el cine.

Kazuya tomo los tickets y camino con tranquilidad, mas se detuvo en seco al sentir que el menor se estaba quedando muy atrás, y así era. Sawamura caminaba a pasos cortos y mirando fijamente el suelo, ademas se estaba agarrando el borde de la camisa como si se sintiera inseguro o algo por el estilo.

El mayor suspiro, era una cita, y era para él. Así que se supone que tenía que disfrutarla. Camino hacia el moreno y le tomo la mano haciendo que el otro saltara de sorpresa.

- Venga no te quedes atrás, la cita ya empezó después de todo – Miyuki hablaba con bastante calma pero sus acciones solo logro que la cara de Sawamura se pusiera aun mas roja – Y deja de sonrojarte por todo – le regaño pero luego sonrió. El menor no pudo hacer nada más que asentir.

A los minutos llego el tren, entre mares de gente los dos beisbolistas lograron entrar, había bastante gente así que estaban bastante pegados, era incomodo, pero el viaje era de menos de 20 minutos, así que estarían bien.

- M-Miyuki-senpai – Sawamura le llamo hablando bastante bajo ya que lo tenía justo al frente, el mayor bajo un poco la mirada y respondió con un sonido - ¿Eres tu el que me está tocando la pierna? –

Kazuya abrió los ojos con sorpresa y movió sus manos, no, no era él, una mano estaba en su bolsillo y la otra aun en la mano de Eijun. Alzo la cabeza busco algo fuera de lo normal, logro ver a un hombre, de unos 40 años parado justo detrás del pitcher y la cara que tenia lo delataba, solo para confirma los ojos del mayor siguieron el brazo del hombre hasta la mano la cual, si, estaba sobre la pierna del moreno.

Con un movimiento rápido Miyuki soltó la mano del menor y le abrazo la cintura con el brazo haciendo que el otro chocara contra su pecho. El cátcher miro fijamente al hombre quien hizo una mueca de disgusto y se movió hasta darles la espalda.

- ¿Miyuki? – Sawamura alzo el rostro aun abrazado al pecho del mayor. Kazuya bajo el rostro y observo al niño.

- No es nada, quédate así hasta que lleguemos a la estación –

Sawamura asintió y pego el rostro al pecho del otro respirando profundamente, sintiendo el aroma del cuerpo del mayor invadir su cuerpo. Miyuki al notar que el menor estaba literalmente oliéndolo respiro con pesadez y subió el rostro para esconder el sonrojo…

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 05 La cita Parte II. Como si fueras un niño.**

El tren se detuvo con cuidado y las puertas se abrieron. Con ansiedad la gente comenzó a salir y los beisbolistas simplemente se dejaron llevar por la marea hasta por fin salir al aire libre.

Miyuki volteo a ver al menor, parece que ya estaba más tranquilo. Sonrió a sus adentro y volvió a tomarle la mano.

- Vamos, el cine está en la plaza. No esta tan lejos – y le jalo el brazo para que este caminara a su lado.

Un par de metros y llegaron a la plaza en la cual había mucha gente caminando de un lugar a otro y muchos ruidos diferentes. Caminaron hasta el cine y se pararon frente a la cartelera, después de discutir por 10 minutos sobre qué película ver se decidieron por una de acción. Algo que a ambos les gustara.

La estancia en el cine fue bastante normal; ignorando el hecho cuando Miyuki le dijo al menor que no fuera a intentar robarle un beso con un mal truco logrando así que el menor sonrojara y se tensara sobre su asiento prácticamente ahogándose con las palomitas; vieron la película con tranquilidad. Miyuki no soltó la mano del menor en ningún momento logrando así que el pitcher se sintiera más y más nervioso.

Al final, al salir de la película Sawamura se veía realmente relajado; hablaba sin parar de la película y tenía esa encantadora sonrisa en la cara.

- Fue genial como al final mataron al villano – canturreo con la voz más alta de lo necesario, Miyuki no hacía más que caminar a su lado sonriendo.

De repente Eijun se cayó y relajo el cuerpo, el cátcher volteo el rostro para verlo.

- ¿Qué sucede? –

- No, no es nada – murmuro sonrojado, su sonrisa paso a ser una de alegría a una mas tímida – Es solo que me alegro que al final si hayas venido – alzo el rostro para encarar al mayor – Muchas gracias –

Kazuya se sonrojo ligeramente.

- Ah… así que si la estabas pasando bien, has estado todo el día tenso. Creía que saldrías corriendo en cualquier momento – se carcajeo. Volteo a ver al niño quien se le había quedado mirando y al hacer contacto visual le sonrió abiertamente. Su sonrojo se hizo mas notorio – B-Bueno, ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? Aun te quedan más de 2 horas, aprovecha que te estoy dejando hacer lo que quieras –

- Unmm, entonces… Vamos para allá – dijo alegre señalando justo al frente, el mayor alzo la mirada y vio al final de la plaza un parque de diversiones.

_¿Qué edad tienes? ¿5?_. Suspiro y sonrió al ver que los ojos del menor brillaban. _Bueno, dije que haría lo que él quisiera_. Y jalo al pequeño del brazo mientras caminaba hacia la dirección del parque.

Después de atravesar la plaza llegaron a la entrada del parque, compraron las entradas y entraron.

Sawamura se veía mucho mas emocionado que antes, miraba a todas direcciones, realmente estaba actuando como niño de 5 años.

- Ah – suspiro al darse cuenta – Es la primera vez que vienes a un parque de diversiones, ¿no es cierto? – Sawamura volteo a verlo sin borrar la sonrisa, verdaderamente le brillaban los ojos – Vamos – le jalo y lo llevo alrededor del parque para buscar en que montarse primero…

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 06. La cita Parte III. Los últimos 20.**

En lo primero que los beisbolistas se montaron fueron en los carros chocones, Miyuki mas de una vez se sintió estúpido pero al voltear el rostro y ver a Sawamura riendo a carcajadas y sonrojado todo se le olvidaba al instante.

Después de ir y venir en todas direcciones fueron al laberinto de espejos, en la cual más de una vez Sawamura choco contra su reflejo, a las sillas voladoras, a la casa de los sustos en la que en vez de ir de la mano Eijun se abrazo al brazo del mayor porque sentía que en cualquier momento uno de los monstruos que estaban exhibición le saltaría encima. A las montañas rusas en las que nuevamente se hizo presente las carcajadas del menor, impresionante, le da miedo la casa de los sustos con fantasmas muy mal hechos pero no una caída a casi 90 grados y más de 50 metros de alta.

Al final se tomaron un pequeño receso, Miyuki se sentó en una banca exhausto por otro lado Sawamura se veía perfectamente. El menor se ofreció a comprarle un refresco y Kazuya acepto agradecido.

La chica del kiosco le sirvió dos refrescos al moreno con una sonrisa.

- Oye, oye, ¿Es ese chico tu novio? – pregunto la otra chica que estaba en el kiosco, Sawamura se sonrojo.

- N-No, no lo es – murmuro mirando el piso pero un segundo después alzo la cabeza con una sonrisa – Por lo menos aun no – y ensanchó la sonrisa, las chicas se sonrojaron.

- Que lindos – chillo. Sawamura se despidió y camino hacia el mayor.

- ¿Qué tanto hablaban? – pregunto Miyuki al tomar su bebida.

- Nada en particular – dijo como si nada y tomo un sorbo de su bebida. Levanto la vista y vio el cielo, el sol estaba empezando a esconderse, fue entonces que recordó que tenía límite de tiempo. Saco su celular y vio la hora.

_20 minutos, lo que me quedan son 20 minutos_. Los ánimos se le bajaron.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto el de lentes mientras le acariciaba la cabeza al menor.

- Creo que es hora de ir a casa – suspiro y miro de nuevo la puesta de sol.

Miyuki desvió la mirada a su reloj. Suspiro.

- Una atracción mas y nos vamos – dijo el mayor mientras se levantaba y se terminaba su bebida.

- ¿Ah? P-pero no dará tiempo de devolvernos – Eijun lo miro incrédulo.

- Bueno, podríamos irnos de una vez…-

- No, No, No – se retracto – Una atracción mas – afirmo sonrojado. Miyuki le sonrió y le extendió la mano para que este la tomara.

Sawamura hizo una mueca aun con el sonrojo y tomo la mano del menor. Caminaron hacia la zona de atracciones y comenzaron a mirar alrededor.

- Realmente nos montamos en todas – se rio nervioso.

- No a todas – menciono el mayor y señalo la rueda de la fortuna. Eijun miro la rueda y asintió, caminaron hasta ella y subieron, se sentaron uno al lado del otro y miraron por la ventana esperando a que la rueda se moviera.

- Fue una buena cita – menciono el mayor, Sawamura dejo de ver la ventana y volteo a ver al chico, en ese instante se comenzó a mover la rueda.

- Si, fue una buena cita – le sonrió - Después de esto… - el chico se veía desanimado – Tendré que desistir con eso de que me gustas, ¿no es cierto? – pregunto mirando el piso.

- Si… Tendrás que hacerlo, fue un trato – aun estaban tomados de la mano.

- ¿Por qué? – la voz se le partió.

- Porque no quiero salir contigo – Miyuki le acaricio la mano con el pulgar.

_Porque soy un desgraciado que no podría hacerte feliz_.

- Dijiste que fue una buena cita – la tímida sonrisa que tenia al comienzo se había desvanecido.

- Lo fue – afirmo – Pero salir con alguien no son solo citas –

- ¿Podre tener otra? –

- No lo creo posible –

Miyuki sintió como la mano del menor temblaba. Estaban a punto de llegar a lo más alto de la ruleta.

- Tienes razón – susurro y después de un par de segundo alzo la cara – Fue una buena cita – tenia la nariz y los pómulos sonrojados, pero no como si sintiera vergüenza, era como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Kazuya vio su reloj.

- Te quedan 40 segundos – susurro y acerco su rostro al del menor - ¿Último deseo? –

Sawamura tenía los ojos empañados.

- No das besos en las primeras citas – murmuro con un hilo de voz. Miyuki meneo la cabeza ligeramente.

- Hay excepciones –

Entonces Eijun cerró los ojos y dejo que el mayor se terminara de acercar hasta que sus labios se encontraron, al comienzo fue un delicado rose, hasta que Kazuya se acerco y se pego aun mas, saboreando los labios del otro, intentando arrebatárselos, queriendo marcarlos como de su propiedad.

Se escucho una alarma, provenía del reloj del mayor. Este suspiro sobre los labios del menor y abrió los ojos aun sin despegarse.

- Se acabo el tiempo – hablo sobre sus labios, una pequeña luz se apago en la mirada del menor y se forzó a sonreír.

- Si – y de su ojo izquierdo cayó una pequeña lágrima.

Miyuki se alejo de él y le soltó la mano, volteo completamente y miro fijamente la ventana, un cosquilleo se quedo en la palma de su mano y en sus labios. Por otro lado Eijun apretó las manos en puño, se limpio la lágrima que había salido de su ojo y respiro profundamente intentando aguantar el llanto hasta que estuviera finalmente solo…

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 07 Kuramochi Youichi es un buen hermano mayor.**

Los morenos volvieron a los dormitorios caminando con una distancia de poco menos de un metro de entre sí. Se dieron las buenas noches y cada quien camino hasta su dormitorio sin decir nada.

Miyuki suspiro frente a la puerta de su habitación, estaba agotado, psicológicamente.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró al batallón, como siempre.

- Hey Miyuki, bienvenido – hablo Kuramochi quien estaba jugando Call of Duty con Jun, cuando por fin logro derrotarlo se levanto mientras se le reía en la cara. - ¿Qué tan la cita? – pregunto sentándose en una de las camas e invitando al de gafas a sentarse a su lado.

- Comenzó mejor de lo que termino – susurro mientras se quitaba las gafas para luego sacarse el suéter y quedar en franelilla. Se sentó al lado del peli verde y suspiro.

- ¿Salió mal? –

- No, de hecho… Fue perfecta –

- Entonces –

- Sabes la historia – Miyuki volteo para hacer contacto visual – Sabes el tipo de persona que soy, no voy a dejar que Sawamura se ilusione conmigo –

- ¿Lo besaste? –

El de lente suspiro y recogió las piernas hasta dejar las rodillas pegadas al pecho y oculto el rostro entre ellas.

- Lo hice –

- ¿Hiciste que llorara? –

Suspiro de nuevo.

- Lo hice –

- Eres un desgraciado –

- Ya lo sé – levanto el rostro – Por eso mismo no dejare que Sawamura se ilucione conmigo… Mejor romperle el corazón ahora y se recupere a hacerlo luego y duela mas –

Miyuki se dejo caer sobre la cama y cerró los ojos.

- Sabes… yo, realmente creo que vale la pena intentarlo – Kuramochi estaba usando una voz bastante dulce.

- No voy a arriesgarme –

Por otro lado, en la habitación del peli verde estaba Sawamura, ya acostado en su cama, abrazado a su almohada, ahogado en llanto.

Al día siguiente Miyuki actuó como si nada, y con un poco menos de disimulo, Sawamura igual. Les toco ir a la batería juntos y actuaron como si nada, el pitcher estaba lanzando bien, así que el mayor se abstuvo de hacer comentarios fuera de lugar. A lo lejos Kuramochi observaba estando pendiente de que sus dos amigos estuvieran bien.

Al día siguiente a ese nuevamente los beisbolistas actuaron como si nada, como si todo estuviera bien, los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y así.

- E-Espera ¿Qué? – Kuramochi se veía más que sorprendido molesto – Repite eso Bakamura –

- Digo que conseguí novio, ¡va! Creía que te alegrarías por mi Kuramochi-senpai – Sawamura hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- ¿Qué paso con Miyuki? –

- ¿Qué con él? No tengo que decirle que conseguí, bueno, debería decirle al equipo, para que estén al tanto, ¡ah! Pero claro eso no me distraerá de mi entrenamiento, aun quiero ser la estrella y… -

- Ya cállate de una vez - le gruño – No me refería a Miyuki como tu cátcher, me refería a Miyuki como el hombre que te gustaba hace 5 semanas –

- Bueno, lo nuestro fue solo una cita, me dijo que renunciara a él y así lo hice; me dijo que no quería salir conmigo, así que… Así que está bien, tengo que pasar la pagina –

- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan maduro? – Kuramochi seguía sonando mas enojado que sorprendido por la conversación.

- Voy a estar bien – dijo el de primer año con una sonrisa – Hoy tenemos la tarde libre, ¿no? Le escribí y le dije que viniera a recogerme, así podrás conocerlo – su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

_Bueno, por lo menos se ve feliz_.

- Esta bien – suspiro sintiéndose derrotado – Espero que te vaya bien en tu nueva relación – dijo acariciándole la cabeza al menor, se levanto y salió de la habitación…

**Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 08 Devolviendo favores.**

- Di algo joder – grito Kuramochi al de lentes.

- No tengo nada que decir, no es de mi incumbencia – Miyuki comenzó a caminar.

- Te gusta, ¿no? – le persiguió.

- ¿Qué con eso? – se detuvo en seco – Yo corte el problema de raíz, no me interesa saber si Sawamura tiene uno o 10.000 novios, que tenga todos los que quiera – su voz accidentalmente sonó bastante molesta.

- ¿Vas a dejar las cosas así? – El de pelo verde se adelanto y lo detuvo bloqueándole el camino – Responde –

- Si – bajo la cabeza – No hay nada que pue… No hay nada que quiera hacer – se corrigió.

Y sin decir más nada siguió caminando dejando al mayor con dolor de cabeza y solo.

A la tarde de ese día un hombre de unos 17 años estaba parado en las gradas del campo de beisbol, era alto, un poco más que Miyuki, de piel morena y finas fracciones.

Alto, moreno y guapo. Que más se podía pedir.

Sawamura corrió hacia el sonriendo y desde lejos se despidió de su equipo, el novio pudo notar un par de miradas asesinas, trago en seco y se apresuro de salir de ahí.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Kuramochi aun viendo donde hace un par de segundos atrás estaba Eijun.

- No – fue sincero – Pero lo estaré en algún momento – y tras decir eso se fue caminando.

Sawamura no volvió hasta después de la cena, se veía bastante alegre, parecía que había pasando un buen momento. Al caer la noche todo el mundo por alguna razón se acostó temprano, Eijun al no poder dormir salió a dar una caminata nocturna.

Le dio una vuelta a la cancha y se aburrió así que fue a caminar entre los dormitorios hasta que el sueño lo obligara a ir a su habitación.

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te quedes despierto hasta tan tarde? – hablo Kazuya al encontrarse al de primer año, Sawamura trago en seco, estas últimas 5 semanas había hecho lo imposible por no estar a solas con el de lentes en un lugar que no fuera el campo de juego.

- Tu tampoco deberías estar despierto tan tarde – le dijo como si nada.

- Buen punto – el mayor se paso la mano por la nuca y camino hacia la máquina de refrescos, ingreso el dinero y saco una cola – Ten – le lanzo y Sawamura la atraco en el aire.

- ¿Por qué me das esto? – se pregunto.

- Por que hace mes y medio cuando hablamos sobre ya tu sabes que dejaste dinero en la maquina – Sawamura hizo una mala mueca y fue entonces que recordó – Solo estoy devolviéndote lo que tome en ese instante –

- Unmm, vale – asintió y abrió la gaseosa – B-Bueno… Buenas noches – comenzó a caminar a paso apurado.

- Sawamura – le llamo haciendo que el otro se detuviese y volteara a verlo – Felicitaciones por tu nueva relación –

_No quiero escuchar eso de ti bastardo_.

- Gracias – y sin decir más nada termino de irse dejando al de lentes solo…

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 09 Buenos amigos.**

4 meses, habían pasado poco menos de 4 meses desde el día que Sawamura presento a su novio al equipo, como había prometido no dejo que su relación interrumpiera su trabajo en el equipo ni el sueño en querer convertirse en la estrella.

Miyuki se veía cada vez más y más distante.

En ese momento Sawamura estaba arrastrándose por el suelo del campo de beisbol pidiendo por auxilio.

- Venga, que la práctica no ha estado tan mal – se rio Kuramochi.

- Desgraciados monstruos – les grito, llevaba más de medio año en el equipo y aun no lograba cogerle el ritmo a las prácticas largas. El peli verde se rio de nuevo y le ayudo a levantarse.

- Venga ve a bañarte que apestas –

- Seguramente tú hueles muy bien – respondió a susurros.

- ¿Ah? – un aura salió del mayor mientras aprovecha la posición que tenia para hacerle una llave al pitcher – Háblale con más respeto a tus senpais – le gruño.

- Lo siento – logro decir y de inmediato Kuramochi soltó la llave y se rio de nuevo.

Juntos fueron a los baños a darse una buena ducha.

- He revivido – grito sintiéndose mucho mejor, en ese instante escucho el tono de su celular y tarareando una canción se acerco para agarrarlo.

Era un mensaje de Luka, un amigo nuevo que su novio le había presentado.

…

Luka, 04:13 pm.

Lo siento tanto.

…

Sawamura hizo una mala mueca, ¿Por qué le habría enviando eso? A los dos segundos volvió a sonar su celular, estaba vez en mensaje no tenia texto si no una par de fotos de su novio con una chica, la primera eran solo ellos dos caminando, pero mientras más bajaba para ver las fotos peor se ponía.

_Me está engañando_. Un sentimiento de tristeza se apodero de él y un segundo después se desvaneció para dar paso a uno de enojo.

- Ese grandísimo hijo de puta – gruño y sonrió al mismo tiempo. Lo mataría, definitivamente lo mataría.

Tomo aire y termino de vestirse.

…

Sawamura, 04:28 pm.

No hay nada por lo que pedir perdón.

…

A lo que termino de enviar el mensaje fue hasta el menú de llamadas y marco el número de su novio, tardo varios tonos en contestar.

- Hey Eijun – contesto al fin - ¿Pasa algo? Es raro que me llames tan de repente –

Sawamura trago en seco y se aclaro la voz.

- No, no mucho. ¿Dónde estás? – camino fuera de los dormitorios.

- E-Estoy en la plaza que está cerca de mi casa con unos amigos – se escuchaba nervioso.

- Voy para allá – y sin dejar que respondiera tranco y comenzó a caminar a paso más rápido hacia la plaza.

20 minutos después llego hasta la dichosa plaza y se detuvo para recuperar un poco el aire, al final término trotando para no tardarse tanto. Camino con lentitud hasta que por fin se encontró con él.

- Eijun – estaba solo - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué has venido? –

- Hay algo que quiero preguntarte… -

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10 Sobreprotegido.**

Sawamura camino con calma por el campo de juego de su escuela, ya eran pasado las 6, probablemente sus senpais lo regañarían por llegar tan tarde, aunque la practica ya habían terminado, pero aun así estaba psicológicamente para que le gritaran.

Levanto la vista y vio a sus compañeros de equipo en el campo, algunos estiraba, algunos practicaban con el bate, pero la mayoría estaba simplemente hablando.

- SAWAMURA – grito Kuramochi al verlo llegar – Desgraciado ¿A dónde rayos te fuis… te? – Se le corto la voz, Eijun había terminado de caminar y estaba parado a poco menos de un metro del peli verde - ¿Qué te paso? –

Sawamura tenía la mejilla izquierda de muchos colores, mayormente morado y verde.

- Me caí –

- ¿Tengo cara de pendejo? –

Algunos de los del equipo se acercaron a ver qué rayos pasaba, entre ellos, Miyuki. El de primer año suspiro.

- Termine con el – susurro haciendo una mueca con la boca y mirando el piso – Es solo que él no estaba muy de acuerdo –

A Kuramochi se le marco un par de venas en la frente.

- Sawamura – se escucho la voz de Miyuki al final y el nombrado al alzar la vista vio como este había tomado un bate y estaba estirando el hombro - ¿Dónde decías que vivía? –

Eijun se puso pálido.

- El homicidio es ilegal – se apresuro a decir y Kazuya hizo una mueca de disgusto y dejo el bate en su lugar, se acerco al pitcher y toco con cuidado la mejilla, se veía aun mas lastimado de cerca.

- ¿Te pego en algún otro lado? – El menor sonrojo y desvió la mirada. Miyuki estaba demasiado cerca.

- No –

- Cambio la pregunta, ¿Te lastimo en algún otro lado? –

_Realmente no se le escapa nada_.

Levanto la mano derecha, tenía también marcas moradas sobre la muñeca, parece que lo había agarrado con mucha fuerza. Kazuya frunció el seño.

- Vamos a que te sanes esto – dijo con la voz seria y tomando la mano del menor.

A arrastras el cátcher llevo a Sawamura a primer auxilios, hay le vendaron las heridas y le dieron un analgésico para que el dolor no se sintiera tan fuerte.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –

- No es para tanto –

Caminaron hacia los dormitorios en silencio.

- ¿Te aseguraste de decirle bien las cosas? – pregunto el mayor haciendo que el pitcher se detuviese.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –

- Le gritaste en la cara que habían terminado, si dejaron las cosas en el aire volverá a buscarte – Miyuki se estaba acercando bastante al menor.

- S-Si, le dije las cosas bastante claro – El moreno se sonrojo, Miyuki tenía el rostro muy serio y muy serio.

- Unmm – el de lentes se veía molesto, levanto la mano derecha y la acerco al rostro del menor - ¿Duele? – pregunto mientras acariciaba la herida por encima de la gaza y el vendaje.

- No, no duele – se quedo mirando al más alto – ¿P-Podrías… dejar de tocarme? –

Fue entonces que el cátcher cayó en cuenta que estaba demasiado pegado al menor y que su mano aun estaba sobre su mejilla.

- Lo siento – retiro la mano y dio un paso hacia atrás – Realmente lo siento – apretó los dientes.

- No es como si fuera tu culpa – Sawamura desvió la mirada, el cátcher había retrocedido pero aun estaba muy cerca.

- Sawamura… acerca del día cuando fuimos al cine y al parque de diversiones… Yo… - iba a continuar pero el menor levanto la mano en señal de que se detuviese.

- No estoy de humor para tener esta clase de conversación – lo miro fijamente – Lo que te hayas callado estos 5 meses podrás hacerlo el resto de tu vida –

Y tras decir eso comenzó a caminar.

- ¡Sawamura! – Le llamo haciendo que se detuviese y volteara a verlo, el niño tenía la mirada apagada – Si algo por el estilo vuelve a pasar llámame… por favor – un leve sonrojo le pinto la cara al menor, asintió y camino hasta su dormitorio…

**Continuara…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11 Carrera cuesta abajo.**

La herida de Sawamura sano mucho más rápido que la gente pensaba que lo haría, habían pasado dos semanas y su cara ya estaba como nueva.

- Hey Sawamura ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Kuramochi sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

- Voy a comprar algo para comer, se me antoja algo dulce – anuncio mientras abría la puerta.

- Cómprame algo a mí también – le grito y luego rio por que de nuevo había ganado en el videojuego.

Antes de salir la mirada de Sawamura se topo con la de Miyuki, pero como siempre no dijeron nada, simplemente cortaron el contacto visual y siguieron con lo suyo.

Sawamura salió de los dormitorios y camino con tranquilidad. Pasaron poco más de 15 minutos hasta que llego a donde quería llegar, un pequeño kiosco en el que vendían golosinas.

Con mucha calma comenzó a revisar los empaques observando que se le antojaba mas, al final se decidió por malvaviscos, le compro una bolsa de papas al peli verde y una bolsa de doritos porque estaba seguro que el resto del equipo no pediría comida.

Se acerco a la caja y con una típica sonrisa le dio la gracia a la cajera y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la escuela.

- ¿Eijun? – una voz lo detuvo - ¿Eres tú? –

Sawamura volteo el rostro y vio a la persona que lo llamaba. Se le dilataron las pupilas. Era él, su ex novio, se veía exactamente igual. El corazón del pitcher dio un vuelco, no sabía si era por la sorpresa y melancolía de verlo, o por el hecho que la última vez que estuvieron juntos solo hubo gritos y golpes.

- E-Eijun – el moreno comenzó a caminar muy lentamente hacia él.

_Oh oh_. Las piernas les temblaron, y antes de darse cuenta estaba corriendo por la carretera como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- ¡EIJUN! – Instintivamente el moreno comenzó a seguirlo - ¡Eijun espera! – le gritaba.

Sawamura entre la adrenalina logro sacar de su bolsillo el celular y sin fijarse bien marco a llamar. Al tercer tono atendieron.

- ¿Sawamura? – termino por llamar a Miyuki.

_Oh genial, tenía que ser justamente el_.

- Me persigue – logro decir, debido a que estaba corriendo sin control la voz le salió más alta de lo necesario – Mi ex me está persiguiendo –

- ¿¡QUE!? – Del otro lado del teléfono se escucho como si algo se hubiera roto - ¿Dónde estás? –

- Corriendo por la avenida principal – volteo a ver si el moreno aun lo perseguía y lamentablemente así era y se estaba acercando – Acabo de pasar el banco – grito.

- Unas 10 cuadras más abajo hay una panadería – Kazuya se escuchaba aun mas agitado que el – Entra ahí e intenta esconderte – la voz se escuchaba como si ya hubiera empezando a correr.

- De acuerdo – y tranco, volvió a mirar hacia atrás, el chico seguía corriendo pero se veía un poco más lejos que antes.

Acelero el paso aun más y gano ventaja, iba en bajada así que el cuerpo se le iba hacia delante, a lo lejos logro ver un letrero de panadería y se preparo para cruzar agresivamente.

Logro desacelerar y entrar a la panadería casi estrellando la puerta, y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo sobre la mesa de la cajera, se escondió sentándose en el piso y abrazándose a su bolsa de dulces.

- Oye chico no puedes hacer eso – una señora de unos 40 años le regaño.

- Me escondo de mi ex novio – Sawamura hablo en susurro, en ese instante el chico entro en la tienda y comenzó a mirar hacia todos los lados.

- ¿El moreno de camisa roja? – pregunto la señora con disimulo. Sawamura asintió varias veces – Hijo, quédate todo lo que quieras – le sonrió.

El moreno estaba por gritar de nuevo el nombre del niño cuando en ese momento se escucho la puerta abrirse de golpe.

- ¿Se te perdió algo? – Sawamura reconoció la voz de Kuramochi y cambio de posición asomándose ligeramente por la mesa para poder ver qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Kuramochi y Miyuki habían entrado en la tienda y ambos tenían un bate cada uno. La sonrisa del de pelo verlo se hizo más grande. El ex novio reconoció los rostros.

- Y-Yo… solo quiero hablar con él, ¿De acuerdo? –

- Y yo solo quiero partirte la cara con el bate, ¿De acuerdo? – Esta vez fue Miyuki quien hablo – Esta vez vamos a hacer una excepción, pero la próxima vez que te pongas a perseguir a nuestro chico en serio nos vamos a poner violentos – la voz del de lentes sonó severa.

- Ahora saca tu trasero de la panadería – le gruño Kuramochi y el moreno no pudo hacer nada más que salir de la tienda y regresar a casa corriendo.

- Sawamura – Miyuki lo llamo al aire y este se levanto del suelo, el de lente volteo a verlo y le sonrió - ¿Estas bien? – Eijun asintió.

- Vaya que ha sido una tarde interesante – se rio la cajera y le acaricio la cabeza al pitcher.

- Vamos Bakamura – le regaño Kuramochi – Hora de ir a casa – Sawamura sonrió sonrojado y asintió.

Los tres chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia la escuela, Kuramochi le quito la bolsa al menor de la mano y busco lo que sea que le haya comprado.

Caminaban en silencio, un poco distantes los unos de los otros. A lo que faltaban poco de 5 cuadras Miyuki se detuvo y por instinto los otros dos tambien lo hicieron.

- Kuramochi – hablo con voz suave - ¿Te puedes adelantar? – El peli verde se le quedo mirando por un par de segundos y al final suspiro.

- Cuidado con lo que digas – dijo mientras caminaba despidiéndose con la mano.

Sawamura se puso bastante nervioso, así que miro el suelo todo el tiempo hasta que el mayor le llamo.

- Lo siento – la voz de Miyuki sonó realmente sueva – Lo siento mucho – El menor levanto el rostro y vio como este hacia una mala mueca apretando los labios.

- ¿P-Porque te disculpas? – Se sonrojo – No es tu culpa –

- ¡Lo es! – alzo la voz – Lo es – volvió a decir, esta vez más calmado, levanto el rostro y se enfrento la mirada del pitcher – Por no ser sincero todo esto paso – Sawamura frunció el seño – Cuando dije que no quería salir contigo, no es que no quisiera, no es como si no me gustaras… Es que yo soy un desgraciado que siempre termina arruinado todo, y sabia que si te decía todo esto iba a lastimarte aun mas, pero… Pero el verte con alguien más, creía que estaría bien, pero fue insoportable… -

- Te veías bastante bien – menciono el menor el cual comenzaba a sentir una calidez interna.

- Soy bueno mintiendo – le sonrió.

- Espera – Sawamura levanto la mano - ¿Estás diciendo que todo este tiempo si te he gustado? – la voz se fue elevando.

– En fin – evadió la pregunta - Creo… Creo que vale la pena… Intentarlo – su sonrisa se hizo más grande al ver la cara de tonto que tenía el menor – si aun quieres que salga contigo, si no, retiro todo lo que dije –

- MIYUKI IDIOTA – le grito mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos – Idiota, idiota Miyuki – apretó los putos.

El mayor se acerco y lo abrazo.

- Lo siento tanto – le acaricio el pelo – Así que… llámame Kazuya de ahora en adelante – y le beso la frente.

- Idiota, idiota Kazuya – siguió llorando – No sabes por todo lo que me has hecho pasar – apretó los dientes y se alejo – Ademas, ¿Qué tan fácil crees que soy? Con un lo siento no sería suficiente tu bastardo, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que dormir tranquilo – le gruño pero lo único que logro fue que el mayor sonriera de nuevo.

- Me disculpe más de una vez – paso su mano por la cintura del menor – Así que palabras no es suficiente para que me perdones, ¿Te parece bien un beso de disculpas? – Sawamura se sonrojo y su sonrisa se hizo más coqueta.

El pitcher se puso de puntas y se acerco a los labios del mayor.

Verdaderamente, besar a alguien por capricho no es igual a besar a alguien que realmente te gusta.

El beso fue un poco diferente a aquel que se dieron en la rueda de la fortuna, ese era más caprichoso, más cariñoso.

Las manos de Sawamura viajaron a la nuca del mayor apretándose a su cuerpo e intensificando el beso. El menor logro sentir como el otro sonreía sobre sus labios.

- Debemos volver a los dormitorios – Miyuki hablo sobre sus labios.

- Unmm – Eijun hizo un simple sonido de queja.

- O podemos quedarlos aquí un rato más –

- Unmm – el mayor sintió la sonrisa del otro y rio en sus adentro. Eijun era un malcriado despues de todo…

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><em>Okay~ a terminado. <em>_Muchisimas gracias a todos mis lectores, especialmente a Natsukikocchi y a IzayaSawada que son una de las personas que siguen la historia desde el comienzo. Igualmente muchas gracias a lulu.c1t4, doremishine itsuko, ColdestSnow, Yuki y fangirl que me han brindado su apoyo para que siguiera escribiendo._

_Gracias por compartir esta historia conmigo._


End file.
